ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Griffinclaw
Sweet lord !! 100k AN for Harry Potter's sword >.> and AoE damage doesn't seem safe for campaign lol --Avan de Jinuar III 16:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, it's not that bad when soloing several monsters. xd I am rather disappointed of the campaign-only WS but it would be too good if they worked everywhere I guess. >.> Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 22:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Do we need to use the weapon as main to get the bonus and ws? :Yes for the WS. I can not really test the acc part. Lahan 18:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) We'll have to see, even people with the highest medal before the update will have to wait 5 real life days to get Altana's medal because you get dawnlight medal first. I highly doubt we can get WS outside campaign but we can hope, greetings. P.S. <.<; ......... >.>; (all mobs claimed? >.>)..... |URIEL BLADE|!!! ^_^ lol --Avan de Jinuar III 23:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Would be nice if this were only trials weapons, that after a certain number of WS in campaign, we can use this with any sword in campaign --Morpheu 6:13, March 28, 210 Only grab this if you have a lot of notes. The WS blows chunks compared to the Bastok one. does AoE 50ish damage to mobs. I am not sure on the mod's. Lahan 18:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I believe due to the fact that it does AoE Flash, that this is the main reason the swords WS is rather limited. I was duo'ing with a RDM LS mate and he was getting anywhere from ~60 damage to ~250 per mob in range. He even pulled some stuff off of me that I was tanking, so the sword is definetly a hate grabber, lol. Taber83 23:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Oh I agree 100% with Taber83 its a hate grabber!! and a buddy of mine got it and he somehow pulled off a 1138 ish hit with the aoe. I have see one 100ish and one 200ish since my 1st post. But for sure the damage spikes are really random. And I am just sad it is not way better damage. (the bastok one os aoe stun) Lahan 23:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Due to events/time I've only been able to get into one Campaign for one WS off with this sword. On PLD/DNC Against Conqueror Bakgodek with 100% tp I managed a whopping 14 damage. I still took hate with it. DiabloRojo 16:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I hate that Uriel Blade seems so crappy, but I want more evidence on it before I give up. I plan to do testing myself to see if I can pinpoint what causes the reported "random" high damage spikes, but it would also be good if other people could contribute possible factors that allowed someone using Uriel Blade to do 100-200+ damage. Perhaps it has some unusual modifier like Atonement that you would never know about from the WS's description. Also, it doesn't help that the discussion over Uriel Blade is split between the Griffinclaw and Uriel Blade talk pages. I don't know what should be moved where, though. Ensis Aeternus 20:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I, for one, would have been surprised if these swords were actually GOOD. Meaning I was expecting them to be more or less crappy. Sadly, it is how many things seemingly great are just bad in the end when we get them. Regardless, I was planning to get them both but probably wont bother as campaign battle can be very annoying again with so many players doing it... Better waste my time with something else I guess. Moreover, I was thinking of merging this and the Discussion page of Lex Talionis and moving them to that of Allied Notes but in the end, if people want to compare them they'll most likely check both talk pages either way. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Uriel Blade Damage :Apr. 1, 2010 14:00 GMT From: PlayOnline :Current Known Issue (Apr. 1) :As of the Mar. 23, 2010 version update, we have confirmed the following issue. Investigation and recovery work is currently underway. We ask for your patience in this matter until this issue is resolved. :Known Issue :''- The damage caused by the weapon skill "Uriel Blade" is currently too low.'' :We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. I guess that's good news though I don't expect it to get much higher...? Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Prolly same damage as the other campaign sword. --Avan de Jinuar III 16:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC)